By Your Side
by moonlight53
Summary: when hinata enters her new boarding school she has to accept whatever comes her away but she wasnt expectiong the mysterious sasuke uchiha and ever so distant gaara. SUMMARY NOT SO GREAT. sasuhina gaahina and mild kibahina, READ AND REVIEW
1. New Beginnings

**well this is the first chapter of the series I decided to write and well hopefully I am able to finish the whole thing but idk. I'll try to post to chapters every one or two weeks. Well the series is about Hinata (since she's my favorite) every now and then I'll include a side chapter about other characters to explain their stories. Umm don't want to give who she'll end up with so I hope you like and continue reading it. And for those that reviewed my previous story ( it was you along) thank you help me make the storyline a bit easier and try to see who'll she end up with… so now back to the first chapter of … By Your Side **

Chapter One- New Beginnings

"Where's my laptop, I know it's here...I hope...I know it has to be somewhere here", I said checking under my bed." Found it! Hey what else is under here?"

As I stuck my hand underneath my bed I found an old box. I wonder how long this has been under here. As I opened the box a felt a smile grow on my face. It was my old yearbook and photo album of when I was in sixth grade in elementary school. As I opened the pages I was greeted by my best friend Kiba's writing that was wishing me the best of luck in middle school. I grabbed a pillow from the top of my bed and began taking a stroll down memory lane. I began finding my class picture from my last year of elementary.

As I looked through the pictures everyone had the biggest smiles across their faces. We always used to be so happy back then, before when everything seemed so simple. Now a days, things don't seem that way like for instance the first picture that I see in my photo album proves to me that things are so much harder than they once were. The picture I saw was of Sakura and Ino. Sakura and Ino have been friends since third grade and it looked like they were going to stay that way but the moment they laid eyes on Sasuke that friendship was forever ruined.

The next photo was of Kiba and me, back when we barely started school. Kiba and me have been friends since kinder garden, and have been to this day. When we graduated elementary school I was worried that I would leave all my friends behind when I went to boarding school farther than everyone else but to my relief Kiba went to the same one. I never really asked him why he did that but was really glad that he did. So now that we graduated that we headed off to high school tomorrow which was also a boarding school to be assigned rooms and introduce ourselves to our roommates

Every one that I went to elementary with was supposed to attend the same one so I was glad that I would see old faces.

As I looked at the next pictures were of me, Kiba, Sakura, and Ino all of which were best of friends back in the day but not anymore, well except for me and Kiba.

"This must be the funniest picture I have of all three," I said giggling.

The picture was of Lee and Tenten trying to make Neji smile. Tenten was at his right and Lee on his left and both were sticking their index finger in his mouth making it into a smile, but he had an evil glare in his eyes.

Soon I realized that I have very few pictures of Gaara, Shino, Kankuro, Temari, and Sai. Although I do need more pictures of Shikimaru because in almost everyone his in he is sleeping. Temari was one of my closest friends besides Kiba, to this day I still receive phone calls from her even if we went to different middle school/ boarding schools. Gaara on the other hand was my best friend as well but for some reason towards the end of elementary he seemed to stop talking to me or avoided me. So I think I don't know what to think now that I'll have to see him again.

"Hey Hinata you want to take a shower first or should I?" called out Kiba

"'ll take one first cause you take forever? Just let me get my stuff ready, Kay?"

"Fine then just let me get my stuff"

Then I heard Kiba's footsteps slowly fade away. He's been here for about two weeks since I live pretty far from him he decided to visit me and stay till we start school. Honestly what would I do without him?

While I gathered my stuff to take a bath I looked through a few more pictures and stopped when I saw the pictures of Naruto, showing his signature smile and with his thumbs up in the back of my head I could still hear his catch phrase "believe it!" He was such a knucklehead but he was funny he always knew how to make you laugh but he did mess up sometimes giggling while I remembered some of them.

The next picture was of Sasuke with his Uchiha smirk that looked more like a smile trying to be forced than a smirk. Sasuke and I never really had a close relationship like Kiba but he was my friend which I would talk to.

After that picture I packed my laptop and grabbed my PJ's, underwear, slippers, and a toothbrush and went to take a shower

"Finally, I'm all done I feel so clean" I said as I was drying my hair.

I knew we should have left yesterday because now we have to wake up earlier because it is an hours get there but w, but there was one good thing about this that we had more time to pack because I needed the time

"Hey Kiba it's your turn to take a shower!" I said as neared his room.

Kiba suddenly came out of his room with his PJ's in hand ready to take a bath. I looked at him and suddenly I saw that Kiba wasn't wearing a shirt only baggy gray sweat pants. He has been my friend for over years but never saw him without his shirt. His chest was perfectly sculpted and toned and well I couldn't help but turn bright red. The more I glimpsed at his body I felt my face get redder and then turned my face to floor hoping he didn't see my face

"Hinata are you alright?" Kiba asked not knowing what he did wrong or that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"P... Put on a ...a...sh... Shirt" it wasn't until that I spoke that I noticed that I was stuttering.

I heard his footsteps coming closer and feeling my face go redder and redder. Soon he was right in front of me I could feel his warmth radiate off of his body.

"What?" he said placing one of his hands on my shoulders.

At that my head shot up and then…

"Waaaahhh! Put on a shirt please" I pushed myself away from him and lost my balance and fell to the floor. I laid there for a while still in shock of what I had saw when I felt Kiba lifting me off the floor and gently removing my hands off my face.

"Hey I'm really sorry, I didn't notice" he said with an apologetic look on his face. "Better?" he said addressing the fact that he was wearing a shirt.

"Yes" I whispered

"I swear Hinata after being friends for most of our lives and also that I've been here for like two weeks you think you can handle seeing me shirtless, but I guess not?" he said with a grin on his face.

"You're my best friend and I don't think best friends do that"

"Whatever Hinata, you know you liked seeing me shirtless, don't dent it?" he said laughing right after.

"No I didn't! Not everyone is attracted to you" I said punching him in the chest

"Sure you didn't" this time cracking up at my weak attempt at punching him.

"you're so full of yourself at time, just go to sleep, because tomorrow we have to leave" pushing him back into his room and failed cause he easily stopped me

"Hey Hinata, I still have to take a bath" he said taking my hands off of him

"Well whose stopping you" placing my hands on my hips.

"You are shorty," he said lowering his face to be at eye level with me

I was around 5'4'' and Kiba around 5'10" so there was a major height difference between me and him.

"I'm no short you're just tall 'Kay." I said as I walked away "goodnight! "

As I got closer to my room I saw that I had two new messages on my computer. The first one was from Temari

**Hey Hinata! Can u believe that tomorrow we finally get to see one another after being apart for so many years of separation? As of now I call u as my roomie! LOL hopefully we do end up as roomies Kankuro says hi and well Gaara he just sends a nod he looked so annoyed when I mentioned that I was sending you a message but still whatever happened between you two. I swear we have so much to catch up on and see u tomorrow**

**3 Temari**

Then the next message sent me into a complete shock on which it was by

It was none other than Sasuke.

**Hello feels like a long time since I wrote to you but since tomorrow I get to see you, maybe, I feel that I should say that even if we still haven't seen each other in long time I'm still your friend. And hopefully we can be like when we were kids. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye **

**Sasuke**

It felt weird to have him message me since I haven't spoken to him in long time but glad he did. Because I didn't want to lose another friend because of silence, like I had lost Gaara. Hopefully I do get to see him. Well as I got into bed I slept that tomorrow will hold many surprises for me and drifted into sleep thinking about my new life at boarding school.


	2. A New Home

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**Chapter 2- A New Home**

"Hinata!" I heard being called but felt like it was just my imagination.

"Hinata, wake up!"

"God dammit Hinata, Wake up!" I finally heard in an irritated voice and relentless shaking.

As I begin to see none other than Kiba in my room fully dressed. "Wha-what! I'm awake!" I said flailing my arms and hitting him in the nose.

"Ouch" he said beneath his breath as he quickly cupped his nose.

"You o.k.?" I said getting up and getting him a tissue.

"What do you think!" he yelled as he spaced every word in the first part of the sentence, "you hit me on the face you dumbass."

"I'm really sorry!" handing him a tissue.

Soon I saw myself in the mirror and began brushing my hair and making my bed while Kiba just stood there wiping his blood off.

"Hey Hinata, get dressed we're going to be late." he said while staring at the ceiling to prevent the scarlet red liquid from pouring out.

"What? What are you talking about Kiba? How can we be late it's only..." I turned to face the desk which on top laid the digital clock reading-" it's seven! The train leaves at eight! What are we going to do we are with traffic we'll not be able to make!" I went into an extreme panic mode. If we missed this train we won't make it to school by tomorrow, and began pacing through the room.

I finally stopped to the sound of his chuckle and gave him a glare which made him laugh even more. "First of all, you should try getting dressed so we can get going and second its seven o' eight so I suggest you stop whining and get dressed and there's a taxi waiting to take us to the train station and already took your stuff so just meet me down stairs ." He said while he tried to stop laughing and making his nose bleed even worse.

"Kay I trust you but here this should help" handing him more tissues and helping him wipe off the already spilled.

"Thanks." he said with one pearly white smile," hurry up and get dressed I'll wait for you in the front" Kiba said leaving through the door.

I began to rush through my closet looking for something that looked ok and well it was pretty hard since I packed most of my decent looking clothes already. After a couple of minutes I found a black shirt and a blue and black hoodie which I put on and some gray jeans with my gray and black checkered vans. After thinking that this was the best I could do left downstairs and said goodbye to my dad and sister and quickly grabbed tons of snacks for the road.

"I'm here Kiba-kun!" I said stuffing a granola bar into my mouth while handing the other to Kiba.

"Ready?" He said opening the taxi door.

"Yeah" getting inside the cab.

oO0Oo

most of the car ride was me listening to the conversation Kiba and the driver were sharing and laughs from jokes that they said and the occasional signing on songs that were on the radio

When we made it to the train station we barely had minutes to spare and quickly got on the train and like always my dad booked us a private room. Throughout most of the ride I was asleep and woke up to see Kiba asleep as well and leaning on me. Sometimes I wonder on how he and I can be so comfortable with one another like this and still call each other friends but glad that we can.

As we approached the school I decided to wake Kiba up and it was funny watching him say that it's too early and finally woke up at two in the afternoon.

As we got off another cab awaited to take us to Yagami Prep which according to the driver would take no more than a quarter after three.

As we approached the school I felt my face get closer and closer to the window trying to get a better view of the school which was as bigger than I expected it to be. The school was around two or three story buildings. And the field was just as big as the school itself and full of emerald green grass and lush radiant flowers.

"Wow, this school is huge," both Hinata and Kiba said in unison staring at their new school.

"You two, over there!" said a lady with short black hair that seemed that she was around her twenty's or thirty's. We silent approached her and I was hoping that we weren't in any trouble but she wore a smile and my fears just melted away.

"Hello I'm Shizune I'm Lady Tsunade's assistant. Welcome to Yagami Prep please give me your grade and last name first then your first name, please so I may hand you your copy of your schedule and your assigned dorm." she said enthusiastically with a happy aura and a grin on her face.

"Freshman... Inuzuka, Kiba," he said in tone less peppy than Shizune

"Hyuuga Hinata, freshman." Shizune ruffled through the few slips that she had, I'm pretty sure that most of the students already showed up to school, she had found Kiba's and handed it to him then handing mine right after.

"Miss Hyuuga you are staying in Dorm 3-B on the left side of campus and Mister Inuzuka you are in Dorm 3-A on the right side. Today you will find a room to stay as well as a roommate, there are two students per room with the exception that certain rooms are built for three. Tomorrow you will attend you classes as listed and in the package you will receive today will come with a school map, student rule book, as well as school schedule and that's about it. Today is nothing serious you have the rest of the day off and feel free to explore the campus as well as visiting the city as long as you are here by curfew which is in your dorm room by ten but in your dorms by eight. Is that clear?"

"Yep" Kiba and I said simultaneously.

Barely passing the woman, the first thing that Kiba was to tug my shirt to hold me to a standstill.

"Hey let me see your schedule" he said with a grin on his face. I handed him my slip hoping that we would have classes together. The more he looked at my schedule the bigger his grin got then we handed me back my schedule.

"Looks like we have all the same classes except P.E. but it's in the same period just different teachers" he said taking my luggage from my hands "let's go take to the dorms I'll take your stuff"

"Kiba! I can take it" I said trying to take it from his hands

"No, no, no I'm going to help you as much as I can so when you can make fair by helping me with my homework." He said nearing his face with mine showing me his smirk.

I couldn't help but laugh and push him away but there was no need to fight against him since no matter what I do I could never win against him.

The more we walked closer to the girl's dorms I fell more in love with this school. The quad looked more like a park than a student passing zone. The greenhouse seemed to be filled with flowers that I've never seen and plants that I couldn't even name. The one thing I noticed is that there weren't many students which meant that the dorms would be packed. Along the way me and Kiba joked around a lot which is why I liked having him around.

We finally made our way to the girl's dorm and just like I thought it was packed. Kiba left me at the front door and said that in an hour or so he'd come back so we can go explore the school and finds some old friends. So now I have to go find a dorm buddy. As I went inside there was a list of rooms still available and a list of rooms that had been taken with the name of those in the room then the last list were of rooms that still needed one more person. So I started looking for someone I knew and would get along with but I knew no one at all. So I made myself go to a vacant room hoping that someone would come along.

"Hinata!" I heard as I was grabbed in a tight hug that left me breathless.

"Temari" I was barely able to whisper out and recognizing the only person who hugs me like that. "I… can't…breathe"

With that she let me go and smiled at me with a look that says that she was sorry.

"Hey Hinata, seems that we are in the same dorm please tell me that you don't have a room yet, cause like I told you yesterday, I want to be your roommate."

"Sure that's fine I was actually hoping I could find you since I don't seem to know anyone at all."

"Great, hey after this you wanna go get something to eat with me and my brothers and catch up on like everything" she said as we made our to a room that was still vacant.

"Umm sure but I told Kiba that we were going to eat and find old friends but seems I beat him to that" I said giggling.

"Fine then, can we come along"

"Sure pretty sure he won't mind"

We made our way to the third floor and found a room that wasn't taken as we unpacked we talked a lot apparently Kankuro was graduating this year and Gaara and I would most likely have classes together cause we were in the same grade and that the only class me and her would have would be P.E. but glad I had her for one class. She told me about how Gaara had become one accomplished kid in her town and that he still is kept to himself not letting anyone break the wall that shows who he truly is.

"Hey why did you and my brother stop talking anyway? I know you were close with one another as well even closer than Kiba"

"I honestly don't know." Remembering on how one day he stopped talking to me not even bothering to even say hello to me which I became close friends with Kiba and Sasuke and Ino. After about an hour we headed downstairs only to see a small group of girls all seem to be talking to someone.

"Oh do you want to go get dinner sometime" said one of the girls to what seems to be a guy

"No he'll be too busy with me!" another girl responded

As we got closer I saw that all these girls were circled around Kiba, and by the looks of it he seemed to like the attention he was getting. No matter where we went he always seemed to attract girls and honestly at times he would be so shocked at the fact that girls were hitting on him but after a while he didn't seemed to mind saying that he couldn't and dragging me in the situation saying that he was already taken and by me.

"Hinata!" he said making his way through the group of girls and lifting me in a tight hug and twirling me around.

"Kiba put me down they're watching us" I whispered as he stopped and set me down but still kept in an embrace.

"I know, that's what I'm going for this way I don't to say sorry not interested" he whispered into my ear.

Slowly the group of girls that dissolved seeing that he was not interested in any of them and he finally go of me.

"And you say that not everyone's attracted to me" he said with a huge grin across his face, "so I see that you found Temari. Hey how's it going?" he said making his way over to her and giving her a hug as well

"Not much, but Hinata never told me that you two were going out" she said giving me a friendly glare.

"no we're not going out it's just that she's my scapegoat, that way I don't have to be mean by saying that I'm not interested in them" he said with a chuckle "and it really seems to work"

"Kiba, Temari says if it's ok that she comes along with us to explore the school and catch something to eat, and I think that her brothers are coming along as well, so is it ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be? So when your brothers coming?" he said making our way to the front of the dorm gates.

"Well we are already here" Kankuro said from behind us, which in fact startled me.

"Hey you guys look who I found" Temari said getting Kankuro and Gaara by their shirts and bringing them into a small circle. As they made their way of to us I saw Gaara for the first time in like ever. He seemed the same as always, his sky blue eyes that always seemed to entrance me, but still had the same face of the boy that I was good friends with in my childhood. It seemed that the rest of the group was talking about something but all I could do was seem to stare at Gaara soon he turned at me staring straight at my eyes his eyes always seemed to leave me in awe and then for what seemed for a brief moment he turned away and so did hoping that he didn't see the small blush that I knew that had. He seemed to look away quickly knowing that we both felt awkward right now but instead I started at the floor.

"So come on let's go see our new school, well for Gaara, Kiba, and Hinata." Temari said snapping me out of my small train of thought.

"Yeah that is fun" I managed to say.

"Hey Temari, I have to get things fixed on my schedule and get things sorted out in the dorms, I'm I'll catch up guys later" Gaara said right before he left walking away without even looking at me anymore.

I wonder why Gaara is so distant, I know that he and I didn't talk much anymore but he didn't even bother saying hello or a goodbye. And to think that I might have him for a class makes this situation even worse. Honestly what did I ever do wrong I was nothing but nice to him and he ignores me.

"Hey Hinata you ready to go?"

I nodded and we made our way to explore the campus and find our old friends and hopefully we would get something to eat feeling my stomach starting to rumble as well as getting the Gaara situation out of my head. Hopefully it would.


	3. An Awkward Encounter

**YAY! By the looks of things it seems that people really seem to be reading this and I couldn't be any more happier! Thanks to those who read this please comment and review!**

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Chapter Three – Awkward Encounter

We headed off to see the campus and Temari and Kankuro showed us everything, and I mean everything, from the school counselors' office to the best places to eat that were on campus, which just made me hungrier.

"Hey Kiba you never told me who are your roommate was"

"oh I roomed with Shino and Naruto, our room was built for three, which reminds me Naruto said that he would join us later to get something to eat so hopefully we run into him" he said walking next to me.

"Hey did I forget to tell you the best thing about this school?" I heard Temari say with a different tone in her voice. Me and Kiba turned to her listening to what she had to say. "This school requires that you wear uniforms".

"What?" me and Kiba said simultaneously. Uniforms? I never remembered that this school had uniforms and here I spent the last two days making sure I packed the best clothes I had and even bought new clothes only for them to say that I can't wear them.

"Yeah it's something that they came up with last year and will start this year, uniforms will be delivered later on when all the moving chaos has settled down" Kankuro stated.

Letting the conversation drop we finally made the decision to get something to eat here on campus. We made our way to a dinner feeling so relieved that I could finally eat.

"Hey Kiba!" I heard a familiar voice call out.

"Hey Naruto over here" he waved.

Then walked in the blonde boy with little whiskers across his face he took a seat next to Kiba, who sat next to me. The blonde smiled that toothy smile of his and started greeting all of us.

"Hello Hinata" he said staring straight at me with sapphire eyes.

"Hello" I barely whispered

"I see your still as shy as ever and here I thought being with Kiba for so long you would be a little more" he said taking small break with a weird look on his face, "well daring?"

"No, she is still the same little girl that you remembered" both Temari and Kiba managed to say at the same time.

"Yeah but get this, Kiba here uses her to reject girls, by saying that they are going out and stuff" Temari said giggling

"Wow Kiba that's smart, who would have thought you were so devious?" said Naruto.

"Hello, I'm Melody and welcome can I get started off with your drinks" a waitress said staring straight at Kiba and Naruto.

"I'll get a sprite"

"I'll get a Coke"

"I'll have one of those "both Temari and Kiba said.

"And I'll get a Dr. Pepper" Kankuro stated

"Ok I'll be right back with your drinks" she said giving Naruto a particular look.

"She likes you Naruto" was the first thing I heard from Temari once the waitress was out of sight.

"What?" seeing small blush form on Narrator's cheeks and a grin across everyone at the table including me. "No she doesn't!"

"Yeah she did man" Kiba agreed with Temari.

At that the waitress coming back with our drinks serving all of them but glancing back at Naruto every now and then "so can I get your orders?"

Soon we all ordered and started talking about how life was going to be like here and started planning for future events. We also spent a lot of time teasing Naruto about the waitress who would regularly ask if we were ok and needed anything else and catching glimpses of Naruto. We spent like two hours trying to finish our meals since we talked after every bite. Then suddenly I remembered that I forgot something that I had promised to my dad.

"I have to go you guys!" remembering exactly what I had forgotten.

"Why?" Kiba asked holding my hand as I began to get up.

"I have to call my dad, I promised that I'd call when we got here" I said trying to get kiva's hand off of mine.

"You sure he won't mind if you wait a little bit longer?" Temari asked.

"I don't know at times he can be the sweetest dad ever and other times well the complete opposite" I said finally getting out of kiva's grasp.

"Ok then if your call finishes early find us near around here?" Kankuro said as he saw that they were letting me leave.

"ok, bye you guys" rushing out of the dinner and going back in to leave some money to cover for my dish even if Kiba said it was alright cause he was going to pay it anyway.

oO0Oo

I literally ran the whole way back, feeling that my legs were going to be sore tomorrow. I was so glad that many of the girls had left making so much easier to get around the halls with having to run into anyone. As I got to the room I saw that there were two boxes addressed to me and Temari from the school. As I opened one I saw that they were the uniforms Kankuro and Temari were talking about. Then I searched through my bag and found my phone. As I dialed the number after three rings I heard my dad's voice on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad it's me, sorry I didn't call sooner it's just that I had found Temari and her brothers and decided to get something to eat and the fact that I had forgot?" saying that last in a whisper so hopefully he didn't hear it.

"Oh Hinata, don't worry I'm just glad you called" hearing my dad, knowing he was in a good mood. "So how you are, since you first arrived."

"Well the school making us get uniforms and Temari and Kankuro showed me the campus"

"That's good great to hear that you found your old friends, I always liked those kids" hearing a slight chuckle in his voice when I mentioned the uniforms. "So how's Gaara, I knew you two were good friends much like you are with Kiba"

"I don't know he didn't come with us. He said that he had to run a few errands and get things settled and stuff and didn't you remember he and I didn't speak much at the end of grade school"

"I know, it's just that you guys were great friends and I thought maybe you guys would get back to that"

"I don't know"

"Or is it cause my daughter is dating Kiba?" he said hearing another chuckle.

"Dad! You know that me and Kiba aren't dating were just friends" feeling my face turn red.

"I know that but does everyone else know that. At times you two act like your dating, it's just that you two spend a lot of time together, don't get wrong he isn't a bad kid it's just something I notice and if a father notices it I'm pretty sure everyone else does too"

"I know but I'm not going to let it ruin our friendship"

"That's my girl, well hope I'm not keeping you, your sister is asleep and told me to tell you hi, hope you call us soon. Bye honey"

"Ok bye dad" I said as I hanged up the phone. I thought about leaving it here but then knowing that just in case I couldn't find or Kiba or Temari

As I left the dormitory I decided to go through the garden it was around six and the sun was still out which I was glad because I wouldn't want to walk around the dark. As I began to look through the garden I saw a flower that caught my attention which was a blue gardenia. The whole bush was full of gardenias of a sea blue and just crotched down to stare at them closely

After a while of staring at them I felt something tickling my leg. As I begin to look what was tickling me I saw my personal phobia. A caterpillar. It was crawling up my leg and as I looked at it looked up me as if it could understand what it was doing. I immediately shoved it off my leg and ran not knowing where I was going just as long as it far away from there. I looked back as if to see if the caterpillar would follow me, even though I knew it wouldn't, and crashed into someone falling back to the floor and landing on my butt.

"Hey you alright?" a heard a familiar voice say.

That voice the voice I haven't heard in a long a while. As I looked up I saw Gaara holding out his hand.

"Yeah, I saw a caterpillar" said still scared while taking his hand. He gently lifted me up and grabbed my phone that fell out my pants and handed it to me never letting go of my hand. He had a slight smile on his face while staring at me with his desert sky blue eyes of his.

"You're still afraid of those even after all these years" he said taking a step closer tucking a loose stand of my hair behind my ear.

"Well yeah I mean what's not to be afraid of them" I said finally removing his hand from mine. "They are green and small and at times they are slimy" I said reminding myself of what happened a few minutes.

"But they can't hurt you"

"Still they are creepy."

"here lets go take you back and I promise that I'll keep you safe from all caterpillar that tries to not only scares you but crawl on you" he said sarcastically

"Promise?"

"Promise." He said crossing his heart "come on"

We walked in silence for a good while but I was glad that he was finally talking to me. every now and then I would glance over at him to see that after all these years he wasn't the same little boy I hanged out with he grew up but the more I stared at him I still see small features of the boy that I used to call my best friend. As we continued the path I made sure to look forward so he won't think that I was staring at him but through the corner of my eye I would see him staring at me as well. The more we walked we were like magnets cause I felt myself getting closer to him to the point where I could feel his warmth that radiated off his body. At some point his hand and arm would brush against his then we both would take a small step away from each other but it wasn't long before the same thing happened again.

Why do I feel so uncomfortable around him? I know that I haven't seen him in a long time but it feels weird. And when his skin brushes against mine…I really don't know how to describe it but there's something about how it feels so warm and safe and somewhat electric has an electric feel to it.

Soon we made it back to campus ground and by now it was dark.

"Hey Hinata, do you know where my Temari and Kankuro are?"

"Umm let me check my phone"

As I checked my phone I noticed that I had five missed messages from Kiba and two from an unknown number, which was Temari, all of them were I was and if I was ok, then the last one of Kiba was of them saying that they were at the coffee house. We have a coffee house? Is there nothing this school doesn't have? "There at the coffee house"

"Oh do you want me to take you over there or can u find it on your own?" he said looking down at the floor.

"You're not coming?"

"No still have to finish a few things"

"You sure" I said closing the space between us and placing my hand on his arm. When I placed it there he shot his head up and stared at me. There it was again, the trance that his eyes put me through, anytime I stare at his sky colored eyes I can help but look straight into them. Even if no words were spoken I felt that whatever awkward feelings there were are slowly drifting away. Then I felt his hand over my hand, leaving it there for a while. But soon he slowly he removed it and let it go.

"Sorry, I really have to go, I'll see you later Hinata" he said as he walked away…again.

I felt torn inside. What could I have possibly done for him to treat me so coldly? I felt like so bad that I just wanted to go back to my dorm and weep about it but Kiba and Temari were looking for me so I'll just have to suck it up and go back with them. The whole way back I couldn't help but think that maybe me being friends with Gaara isn't such a great idea if I was going to feel so hurt every time I even see the guy but hopefully whatever is going on between us can be settled and maybe start our friendship all over. But I let that and any thoughts about him drop not wanting to spend any more time thinking about him.

As I made it back to what seemed to be where the dinner was I felt I hand clasp mine and tugged me into a tight hug. "Found you" I heard a voice say. Only to see it was the one person who I had recently forgotten about was hugging me and giving me a slight smile on his face.


	4. An Old Friend

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Thanks to all those that read this, really I mean it.**

Chapter Four – A Lost Friend

"Found you" I heard a familiar voice say. As he let me down I turn to see none other than Sasuke Uchiha. "And here I thought that I wouldn't see you on the first day" as I continued to stare at him I still felt his grip around my waist.

"Nice to see you too Sasuke" at that he took his hands off of me.

"I saw you earlier with Gaara but I wasn't sure it was you" he said with one hand scratching the back of his head "then when you turned around I saw it was you but by the way you guys looked at one another it seemed that you well were… a couple. So I decided not to bother but seeing as he left I felt saying hello wouldn't be such a bad thing anymore"

"What me and Gaara! We're not going out" why do people think I'm going out with someone, if he thought me and Gaara were going out I wonder how he'll react when he sees how Kiba treats me.

"Oh ok, so what you up too?" he said with a slight smirk.

"Umm, I'm heading to the coffee house Kiba and the others are over there you wanna come?"

"Sure, I see you still hang around with Kiba"

"Yeah, we've been friends since elementary and he was the only person I knew in middle school so of course I still hang around with him"

We started walking to the coffee house which wasn't that far as I thought. He and I caught up saying that he and Naruto grew close in middle school due to their bitter rivalry. He said that when he heard that I was coming to this school he was glad because I was the only girl that treated him like a regular guy and not stalk him or treat him like he was a god, which of course made me laugh. And it was true thought Sasuke wasn't a horrible looking person, he is the exact opposite, every time we passed a group of girls they stared at him in amazement that if was possible for someone like him to exist and then their eyes shifted towards me giving me the worst of glares that I have ever received.

But even if he did talk about himself I still felt like I was talking to a total stranger, me and him never really were close friends so why would he even be talking to me, maybe Naruto told him that he was going to hang out with us and figured since I was there we might as well go together. Unlike with Gaara I felt that he doesn't mind letting people in, well at least me, so I felt more comfortable with him then Gaara. I would catch him staring at me and he would smile. A smile? Was he smiling he always gave me a smirk but now it was a smile? Did I look funny or something? I never felt so self-conscious and what's worse is the fact that I think that he can notice it.

"Hey I think were near" he said as he inhaled "you can practically smell the coffee"

Through the window I saw them and they were laughing I tried waving but they couldn't see me at all. As I was waving I heard a chuckle coming from behind me. Before I could call out to them again I felt his hand grab the one I was going to start waving ushering me into the entrance.

"Here come on as much as funny I think you look, why make you suffer any more public humiliation" he said taking me in the coffee shop.

"Hinata you came back" I heard Kiba say right before I felt Temari grab me in a tight tug, again.

"Yeah and she brought along Sasuke" Naruto said making his way to greet his best friend.

"Hey Uchiha, long time no see" I heard Kiba yell out, also greeting him.

"You too, by the looks of things you and Hinata still remain close friends?" he said staring right at me, almost as if he wanted me to answer the question instead of Kiba.

"Yeah I guess you can say that" he said with a laugh in his voice.

We spent a far amount of time talking at the coffee house but my mind seemed to always linger towards Gaara. Why did he treat me like that, one second we felt awkward then the next we were finally breaking down that barrier and then he build up that wall and even stronger than ever. But the only thing that snapped me back to reality was Kiba when tapped my hand.

"Huh? What?"

"I said that its time to go, its nine, and we have to be back before ten.

He took my hand and rushed me outside where everyone else was, did I not notice when they left? Sasuke once again was staring at me and all I could do is look away hoping he doesn't see the blush that was creep onto my face. I don't get guys at all, some are like your friends and act like your more than that, like Kiba, others don't even want to even know you, like Gaara, and others well are like Sasuke, that I just don't get at all. As I looked at him, he no longer stared at me and I felt a little relieved.

For the first time I got a clear glimpse at Sasuke. Time had been kind to him, he was no longer the pale kid that I remembered, and even though he still was a bit of a porcelain color his face was more matured. His eyes though still had that lonely look but at least he found friends, like Naruto that can properly get rid of that. And well just his physique changed as well. Through his black shirt, I could practically see that he is well toned arms and chest. I immediately looked away no longer wanting to stare at his near perfect body.

"Come on Hinata, let's go back to the dorms" I heard Temari say as she pushed me from behind.

"Bye Hinata" which came from none other than Kiba. "Oh you too Temari"

"Yeah bye you guys" I heard Naruto and Sasuke and Kankuro say shortly after.

We made it to our dorms and there was Shizune, staring at her wristwatch, I guess she was the one in charge of our dorms. As we passed her she smiled and greeted us back to the dorms. We made it back to the dorms and I went to the bathroom and got ready for bed. But as I left I noticed that Temari had a look on her face, the face on which she is going to ask me something that I really don't want to answer.

"You like the Uchiha, don't you?" yep even after all those years of not seeing her I still knew that one face expression.

"No I don't" with the way that came out I couldn't even believe it myself.

"Yeah you do I saw the way you looked at him, you couldn't stop stare at him and you arrive at the coffee house with him, who knows what went on before"

"I don't like him, besides I was with your brother, Gaara before I even saw him I told him if he wanted to come and he didn't and on the way over here is where I found Sasuke"

"Gaara? Can't believe that he didn't want to come along"

"Hey does Gaara always treat people so coldly" she nodded, at least I was glad that it wasn't just me. "But why?"

"Hinata I would tell you if I knew but after he started maturing he doesn't tell me much anymore"

"Yeah but I just want to go to bed and sleep this day away"

"Sure I guess we'll talk tomorrow" she said knowing that I didn't want to talk about it "I'll wake you up tomorrow key?"

"Sure" I said as I got into bed and stared at the ceiling.

Oh great, but I felt really relieved that Gaara wasn't treating me like that it's just how he is. At times like this I wish I had Kiba for a roommate, there were so many things on my mind and I needed to talk about them as well as receive a bit of advice. Even though Temari would listen to what I want to say I feel weird I talk about her brother and my encounter with Sasuke, it's bad enough that she already thinks I like him. But I guess I'll have to talk to him tomorrow. So far I hope that my classes aren't as confusing as the people that I've met so far. I shut my eyes and hoped that any second I would drift into sleep.

**Thanks again for reading, that goes for everyone who started reading recently or those that have read it since I first posted this story! Please comment and review! This chapter was really short due to the fact that this chapters purpose was to introduce Sasuke. Please stick around for the rest of the series! Once again thanks to all readers and people who put this story on alert and please comment and review, cause I want to know what you think of the story thus far**


	5. First Day of Class

I do not own Naruto!

**Chapter five- first day of class**

Beep beep beep!

Beep beep beep!

The sound of the alarm clock finally got through waking me up as well as Temari, but unlike her I was a mess. My hair was all over my face tangled and out of control, I wasn't used to getting up so early so I found a darker color around my eyes of the lack of sleep and I was still yawning, but I have to get ready for class. I decided to take a shower so I can wake up and start off my morning fresh. When I got out of the shower I noticed that Temari had already left and even left a note on the mirror

'See you after class, so we can get something to eat kay?' well at least I'll see her later.

I was already looking through my drawers finding something to wear, when I remembered that we have to wear uniforms. So I looked through the package that was delivered last night and found that they the uniform was a perfect fit. How do they do that? And I began to get ready for my first day of class.

Letting the wondering drop I grabbed my backpack and headed off to my first class. As I exited the dorms I see that Kiba was waiting by the gate eating a piece of bread. As he saw me he smiled while handing me a piece of sweet bread. And as always where would I be without Kiba?

"Sure took you long enough to get here, I saw Temari leave and practically everyone whose here" even if he sounded annoyed I knew he couldn't be mad at me.

"Well sorry, I took a shower and I'm not used to waking up this early" I said punching his arm.

"So did I and I was here before anyone left for classes" he said starting to walk on ahead to our first class.

Oh finally getting a good look at my classes they read

Period one – English – iruka

Period two- biology- asuma

Period three- history- kureni

Period four- algebra 2- kakashi

Period five- creative writing- gai

Period six –study hall- iruka

"So Kiba do we have all the same classes?"

"no I think your fourth and fifth are different, I have algebra one and you had to be really smart and get into algebra two and I computers for fifth and you don't but other than that we do" he said slowing down so I can catch up to him. Finishing the sweet bread I finally thought that hopefully in the classes that I don't have Kiba in that hopefully someone I do know would be there. Walking to our class we passed by the garden, which as of yesterday already holds some memories, memories of Gaara almost opening up to me even if I haven't seen him in a long time. I was deep in thought that I didn't notice that Kiba was no longer by my side.

"Kiba, where are you?" looking around seeing him nowhere to be seen. Finally retracing my steps back I heard something move in the bushes. Oh no was it the caterpillar from the last night, could he have grown and possibility take revenge for brushing him off my leg, I mean to me it was a simple brush but to something like that it could be right there ready to attack at any moment. Suddenly something jumped up.

"Here you go!" I heard Kiba say as he held a purple daisy in his hands offering it to me.

"You nearly scarred me to death!" I said clenching my shirt trying to stop my rapid beating heart beat.

"I'm sorry" he said scratching the back of his head while the other hand was still hold out the daisy.

"Well thanks but are you sure you should even do that" I said finally calming down.

"Well on the way over here I saw it and knew you would love it plus it matches your hair" he said tucking it behind my ear making sure it looked good. "Yep it does" he said while looking at me and turned and started walking off leaving me behind with my scarlet red cheeks.

"Come on Hinata or else we're going to be late" he said waving "besides I think we lost my admirers"

What? And here I thought that he was just being the best friend Kiba that makes me blush like crazy but turns out he is still using me to get rid of those girls. At times it makes me angry but I can't stay mad at him for a long time no matter how hard I try to at times. I felt like taking off the flower but just let it stay there because it might hurt kiba's feelings.

Soon we made it to the door of our new class, he kindly opened it for me and we walked in. I saw that Naruto and some other classmates that I haven't seen in a long time were in this class. But even if I should be glad that this many people that I knew were in this class there were only two people that I was looking throughout the class, and that was Sasuke and Gaara. But as I looked more and more they were not to be seen in this class. In the back of my head I thought it was a good thing since at this point things were a bit awkward between all three of us and wouldn't want that at all but I really wanted to have them for a class. But the day was still young.

"Hinata! Kiba! I see that we share a class together" Naruto said as he caught glimpse of us and signaling us to come over.

Naruto introduced us to some of his friends that he recently made and reintroduced us to some of our old classmates from elementary, which would include, Ino, Shikimaru, Choji, Lee, and Sai as well as others. Just as we were about to start class our teacher walked in and told us to take a seat.

Me and Kiba sat in the front row since it was the only one that was available on were we could both sit next to one another.

"good morning students" our teacher said, once he heard us all say good morning back he continued, "I am your new teacher feel free to call me by just Iruka, most of you will have me later on for study hall but in a different room so I'll see you guys later. But let's start off the new year with introductions since you are all freshman and what better way to start off the year with making friends.

After we had all introduced ourselves we went through his class syllabus and what is expected of each and every student which is just about the same as every teacher I have had before, be here on time ready to learn, late work would have points deducted as well as it is our responsibility for assignment. Just like any other teacher.

oO0Oo

Before I could even notice it was already lunch. Time passed by so quickly and I can barely keep up. Between English and lunch I already had three classes. After English the next class I had was biology with Mr. Asuma and after that I had history with Miss Kurenai. For the most part up till now I still had no class with Gaara or Sasuke but I don't want to jinx it so no more mentioning that. All the classmates that I had in English were the same ones I had for the other two classes so it was a long reunion.

So now me and Kiba were getting lunch. He went the whole morning without making it seem like we were together making me happy that no one thought that I was Kiba.

"Hey look there's Naruto and Temari and the rest of the gang." He said guiding us to where everyone was

"Hinata! Kiba! See you guys found our table" Temari said taking a seat next to me and Kiba.

Something I didn't understand was that this school had a cafeteria yet a student can go buy food, but whatever at least it was complementary. When we were there I noticed that neither of them was there as well. Darn, I mentioned them again. We were talking about how our say was going and that we were all heading somewhere after school. Apparently they want to head to out to the city and show us the rest of the sites. It seemed like a great idea and like always Kiba agreed as well saying that after school we would meet at the gates and head on out to the city.

Before I realized I noticed that the lunch bell had rang. Kiba and almost everyone from my previous classes had the same math class as Kiba, which made me feel a bit lonely. Why did I have to score into a higher match class than anyone from my year? But I still hung to that small hope that someone I know would be in that class. The room was scheduled in the far end of the school so naturally by the time I got there most of the students already there.

The class was filled with tables each with four chairs, so I guess group work would be a big deal here. This is just great, working in groups with students that I don't know. Looking though some of the tables, I can already see that group of friends were forming as well as they were noticing that I don't belong in this class, well at least age wise. Then at the corner of my eye, I catch a glimpse of no one other than Sasuke. He sat by himself at a table, probably because the fact that he looks really unapproachable. As much as I didn't want to, I knew that I would need someone to help me, so forced myself to sit down next to him.

"Hello" I was I so shy around him. That one word was spoken so inaudibly that I could barely hear myself. Why it is that being around him makes me feel a bit awkward.

"Hey, so how have you been since last night" he seemed so causal like as if we were friends like for a long time yet I feel the complete opposite around him. He looked at me with those intense black eyes that as of yesterday didn't seem so sad and lonely; maybe Naruto was finally getting through to him.

Seeing the class I was getting the same looks as yesterday, the same evil glares that shot off half the girls' eyes all of which made me feel even shyer. Burrowing into my seat to escape the deathly glares I can hear Sasuke softly chuckling next to me.

"What's so funny?" I said with a smile.

"You" he said covering his mouth to hide his smile. Why would he cover it? His smile makes him look even more handsome than he already is gives his face a whole new look. What? What am I saying? "I mean you hide from their glares yet you just draw more attention to yourself" he laughed showing that smile.

"welcome class to algebra one" said the young silver haired man, which was none other than my teacher, Kakashi Hakate, "in this class math will challenge you in the most rigorous way"

And like every teacher he began his syllabus and expectations. But one thing I didn't count for was starting his first lesson. Soon I Started to copy the things on the board hoping that after a long break from math that I wouldn't fall behind. Every now and through the corner of my eyes I would see Sasuke looking at me. I didn't mind him staring but why would he be looking at me. Feeling waves of self-consciousness sweep across my body I decided to pay more attention to Kakashi hoping that Sasuke would stop looking at me with attentive eyes.

Ring! Ring!

There went the bell. Soon before I could ask Sasuke what his next class was, he was already out the door. That was so weird, and to think that I would have him for a whole year. But seeing the next class making their way into the class I finally began packing my stuff for my next class.

oO0Oo

I was running to my next class. The minute bell had just rang and the class I was going to was pretty far. I mean come one I lost myself in the halls not knowing where exactly was. There it was room 53 just a few more steps. I can almost reach the doorknob.

Ring!

The bell rang as soon as I reached the door. Once again I saw no faces that seemed familiar. Another class that my classmates didn't take but I did. But another thing I noticed was that mostly every seat was full and then there was another thing as well. In a crowded room one head stuck out. A red head. A red head none other than Gaara and by the looks of it he was the only one with an open seat.

Seeing that me just standing there was getting people to stare I made myself walk over to the empty seat next to Gaara. He noticed me and quickly turned away staring out the window. There was that wall again but hopefully this class will help get rid of that problem.

So began my class with none other than Gaara.

**Glad people are putting this in their alert for both story and author! Thank you to all. Please comment and review cause I want to know what you guys think of the story thus far. hope you guys continue reading the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! I got more comments! Feel so happy! At least I know people are taking an interest in my story. Really thank you for to all those who read this and hope you continue reading this. Please comment or review. So back to the story **

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

CHAPTER 6- GAARA

Previously

Ring!

The bell rang as soon as I reached the door. Once again I saw no faces that seemed familiar. Another class that my classmates didn't take but I did. But another thing I noticed was that mostly every seat was full and then there was another thing as well. In a crowded room one head stuck out. A red head. A red head none other than Gaara and by the looks of it he was the only one with an open seat.

Seeing that me just standing there was getting people to stare I made myself walk over to the empty seat next to Gaara. He noticed me and quickly turned away staring out the window. There was that wall again but hopefully this class will help get rid of that problem.

So began my class with none other than Gaara.

* * *

"Hey Gaara" I said not looking over towards him.

"Hey" I heard him say, "hey about yesterday"

I finally looked over towards him and he was looking over at me. There it was again the desert blue eyes that leave me entranced. His eyes never seemed to stop amazing me they held such a mix of emotions, emotions that I couldn't make out, hurt, pain, lonely, and a slight glimpse of something I couldn't make out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave it's just that I couldn't go and this morning Kankuro told me that I was being really rude and I felt that if I needed to apologize to anyone it should be you"

"Uhh well its ok you had to go somewhere I truly understand" I said feeling a smile grow onto my face. He seemed surprised that I smile for I saw his face turn into a look of confusion.

Gaara was about to open his mouth as if to say something when suddenly, "welcome students to creative writing" I heard the teacher say. As I turn my head I nearly pass out at what I saw, a grown man that looked almost exactly like Lee! "This class is obviously creative writing. This class will go through all types of writing, from poems to haikus and just about everything else to express yourself through words and literature."

As much as I loved writing I don't think that a class with ever so distant Gaara would be the best thing, especially since in this class I have to express myself or my feelings as well. But at least unlike Sasuke, he wasn't staring at me so attentively. But even without him watching me I felt just as self-conscious.

"Well class, since all of you are new faces to me I think we should start off the class with introductions but since part of this class is being creative I think you should introduce yourself and include a word that describes you best."

Great. More introductions and to make it worse now I have to decide what word best describes me; I have no idea what word that would be. Umm…let me think, violet, no that's a color, shy, no don't need the class to know that, bashful, no that just as bad.

Trying to decide what word would describe me the best I heard some the words that were being said. Loyal, caring, animalistic, yikes, sinister, snake, ok maybe it wouldn't be that bad. Seeing the order that the class was taking it wouldn't be long before I would have to stand up and introduce myself. Ducking myself into the seat hoping that this way no one would see me I saw that Gaara was standing up.

"My name is Sabaku no Gaara, one word best describe me is the ever so distant moon" he said staring outside the window. The moon I think panda would most likely describe him, with those dark rings around his eyes and making his already white skin even either in comparison. But hey that's my opinion.

Then just as he sat down he looked at me, was I thinking out loud again cause he was giving me an annoyed look almost impatient. Looking away from his look I stared at the class and saw that everyone was looking at me. Maybe I did say it out loud.

"Hinata it's your turn" Gaara silently whispered. Oh, well at least he didn't hear what I was saying.

Standing up quickly so I could get this over with already, "my name is Hinata Hyuuga and the word that best fits me is…" quick I have to think quick "indecisive."

No not that word. But instead of going back and fix it I just let it stay. Because honestly that word I think fits me best. Sitting down I lowered my head not wanting to see the face of my classmates.

"Indecisive I could think of other words to describe you" Gaara whispered loud enough for me to hear. Looking at him he was looking at me and well for the first time it seemed that he didn't mind talking to me because even yesterday he didn't seem to talk much either.

"Words like what?"

"Let me think, smart, shy, scared of caterpillars" he said that last one with a smile on his face. Something that I was glad to see over his usual seriousness, which made me smile as well.

"Hey everything has to be afraid of something and I just happen to be afraid of caterpillars" I said lightly punching him in his shoulders.

"Maybe the right word to call you is a bully or abusive" he said pretending that the little punch I gave him really hurt him. "And I guess but still I think that's pretty weird I understand someone being afraid of the dark, snakes, silence, even spiders, but caterpillars, but I guess someone has to be afraid of those." He said still having that grin on his face.

"well class I know that it is the first day of school, but I have homework to give you and I figure to be fair this assignment will be do at the end of the week as well as having you start this assignment in class." Turing to face the teacher and the class that I had clearly forgotten about, it's really weird that he could make me forget about such things. "The assignment is to write about something that you enjoy in the most creative of ways. From there I will decide where exactly your youthful creative minds are at" he said while giving a lot of gestures while talking.

Huh assignment of writing about something that I enjoy? Well what do I enjoy? Another decision that I would have to make why me? As I looked over at Gaara I saw that he was searching his backpack and pulled out his notebook and well began writing in it. Already he barely announced his assignment and he has it figured out? Well then again he isn't as indecisive as me. So I did the same. Looking at the clock it read 12:31 and if I remember the schedule right, class would be over in around forty minutes. I had forty minutes to at least get started on this. But looking over at Gaara he had his head resting on his hand and on his paper he had things written down and was doodling something.

"Do you want to copy me or something?" he said looking at me thorough the corner of his eyes.

"I was just looking" I said feeling my face turn red.

"So do you need help or something?" he said standing straight and looking at my paper.

"Well kind of, I really don't know what to write about"

"Well just write things that inspire you, that you enjoy, even people that are close to you, there are a lot of possibilities" he said turning back to his paper.

"Exactly a lot of possibilities, possibilities that I can't think of as well as deciding when I finally figure them out" I said in an agitated voice.

"Well just write about someone, that seems anything or even that flower in your hair" he said pointing at my hair "or even write about the person giving you the flower"

"I guess I'll write about the flower thanks Gaara" still I'm not sure if that's what I'm going to write about "hey Gaara are you going to come with us after school to get something to eat?" remembering what Temari had writing earlier.

"Uhh, I think so, like I said Kankuro thinks I'm being really rude by not hanging out with them as well everyone else so I think I have to go" he said sighing at the end.

So he is going but by force. Well at least we'll spend time. I feel that maybe I can get through to him, make him trust me again like before and once again be best of friends. Going back to my paper I waited for words to come to my head. But still nothing came to mind, I felt myself thinking of Gaara or how this afternoon would be great. As soon as I thought I was going to write about a rose the bell rang. Are you kidding me the forty minutes just passed and I just thought about was the topic. This class might be a bit of a more challenge than I thought.

"Hey Gaara I have study hall so I guess I'll see you later?" I told him as he was standing up.

"Uh, yeah I guess, bye Hinata" he said as he left the room "Kankuro told me that we'll be meeting at the front gates of the school.

"Oh ok, thank you, I'll tell Kiba and the rest in my first." I waved to him and to my surprise he did to as well as gives me a warm smile one that reminded me of before when that smile was on his face more often.

oO0Oo

"Hinata!" I heard Kiba yell as I entered the room. Looking up I saw that he was signaling to sit next to him. Making my way over there I could see that unlike in first period here there were group tables instead of individual desks. Which I guess is better at least this way we would be able to talk more or ask for help on homework.

"Hey guys" making my way next to Kiba who was glad to see me.

"so I it seems you're the only one who has a different schedule and I mean only you, everyone from first are the same people I have for the rest of the day" he said with a pearl white smile.

"Well at least there's someone I know in those classes"

"Who?" he said taking an interest in my classes.

"Well for math I have none other than Sasuke and in creative writing I have Gaara and unfortunately I have to both of them"

"Ahh, so little Hinata has two of the most chased after boys in school and she can actually get on their good sides, I'd watch out if I were you" I heard Ino say.

"Hey I thought I was the most chased after boy here?" Kiba interrupted.

Oh no. I totally forgot about that. Just yesterday I received those looks for just walking with Sasuke but now would receive them from hanging out with Gaara. But not even that will keep me from being friends with Gaara. I heard the laughter and conversation going on while I continued to think about this and well decided to continue talking.

"Hey Kiba, Gaara said that to meet at the gates so we could all go hang out later and I guess get something to eat"

"Yeah Naruto over here told me this morning" he said pointing to Naruto who was busy talking to Ino.

"Well I guess afterschool then?" for some reason I was eager to hang out with Temari and the rest of the gang and even Gaara. But in for some reason I felt bad for not inviting Sasuke, he rarely gets to hang out with friends, for he is always chased by his fan girls, so I guess something like this would be something that he would need. But who know Naruto and him are close friends so maybe then I would see him. But even if Naruto was there I couldn't ask, it's bad enough that Temari thinks that I like Sasuke I don't need anyone else thinking that so I kept that question to myself. Waiting for the class to be over we talked and laughed about what exactly happened during our break and actually catching up on everything that has happened.

RING!

There is was the end of the school day. Getting up from the table that we were at Kiba, Naruto, and a few others made our way over the front of the school to hang out after school. On the way there I felt very eager to not only see Gaara but to see if Sasuke was going to be there too. So each step over there felt faster than the last but every now and then I would slow down so I wouldn't be too far ahead.

"Hey Hinata are you really that hungry?" I heard Kiba say as he joined me by my side "because you're like almost running over there?"

"A bit" not really "it's just that I want to see Temari, I didn't see her this morning remember?" plus I wanted to see Gaara and maybe Sasuke?

"Alright then but take your time, you'll see her soon" he said slowing down and so did I. and once again where would I be without Kiba, he made realize that I was too eager and his presence just naturally calms me down.

So we made ourselves over to the gates, in a more paced walk, waiting to answer the questions flowing through my head.


	7. Chapter 7

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

**I'm extremely sorry for the late update I'll try to post things up sooner and hopefully you guys aren't too mad. For any fans of Sakura…. I am really sorry. Please don't be mad at me. Please comment and review to see if you guys like this chapter, cause I wasn't too thrilled about it. Hope to see you later. **

CHAPTER SEVEN

"Hey Hinata are you really that hungry?" I heard Kiba say as he joined me by my side "because you're like almost running over there?"

"A bit" not really "it's just that I want to see Temari, I didn't see her this morning remember?" plus I wanted to see Gaara and maybe Sasuke?

"Alright then but take your time, you'll see her soon" he said slowing down and so did I. and once again where would I be without Kiba, he made realize that I was too eager and his presence just naturally calms me down.

So we made ourselves over to the gates, in a more paced walk, waiting to answer the questions flowing through my head.

On the way over there I found that Temari was already there waiting along with Kankuro. And Gaara was also there, looking over to the sky.

"Hey Hinata, Kiba, Naruto!" I heard Temari yell out to us.

As soon as she said that we made our way to give her the biggest hug yet. I never thought that I would miss her so much.

"Hey you guys ready to head out to lunch?" she asked.

We all agreed with a nod and headed out the gates but the more we left the campus to get to the parking area the more I looked around hoping to spot the crimson headed Gaara. With each passing step I felt that my mind getting filled with the one person I told myself that I would forget.

"Hey Temari, where's Gaara?" I finally couldn't hold it even in.

I saw her turn around as if she actually heard me say what I had just said, and then she gave me a smirk knowing that I was looking for Gaara.

"He's out in the parking lot he is going to drive us into town along with my car and kankuro's" she answered with that same smirk running across her face.

I felt myself getting a grin on my face on the fact that Gaara was actually coming along but after today maybe we would be friends like when we were young. I think that the smile on my face was a bit big for I felt Kiba nudging on my side "well isn't someone happy that a certain red head is coming along with us" he said as he lowered his head to whisper it straight into my ear. I quickly turned red at the closeness of Kiba and the fact that he mentioned Gaara.

"Well yeah I mean we used to be really close so I'm glad that we could get back to that" looking down hoping that it would hide my scarlet cheeks.

"Uh-huh well whatever you say Hinata" he said standing straight once again.

Once we made it to the parking lots I spotted Gaara, and quickly yelled out at him. Well a bit louder than I should have for Naruto, Ino, Kankuro, and the others were a bit shocked but Temari and Kiba had that smirk on their faces even bigger than ever.

Gaara was waiting for us in his black camera, obviously new darn the Sabaku heir, looking up at the sky even after I called out to him. Once I reached Gaara I hit him on his arm hoping that will finally get his head out of the clouds.

"Ouch" he said pretending that it actually hurt him then smiled at me. Wait a smile? He's actually smiling.

"Ok you guys so how are we going to divide up?" I heard Kankuro say.

"Well…" Temari started "there's us three, Hinata, Kiba, Naruto, Ino, and I think Sasuke said he'll meet us there so I'll take Ino and Hinata and Kankuro can take Naruto and Kiba and if you want Gaara can go with you unless Gaara wants to take his own ride" Temari said making her way to her red convertible.

"I think I'll take my own ride" he said getting in.

"Alrighty then it's settled" she said waiting for us to get in and drive off.

We made it to a small dinner on the outskirts of town that just invited you in with the pleasant atmosphere and the aroma of food, which made me hungrier than I thought I was. Once out I saw that Gaara had made it here before us and was making his way towards us stopping and going right by my side.

"If it wasn't for me being mean to you I wouldn't be here?" he said with a slight chuckle.

"Well I'm glad that you did, this way I get to see you more often" I smiled at him.

"Well if you remembered anything from when we were kids you would know that I hate being with large groups of people" he said crossing his arms trying to look all high and mighty.

"well I do but this isn't a large group just a small group of friends, our friends, and that I'm not that easily intimidated by that look" crossing my arms and going on my tippy toes hoping that I'll be more at eye level with him but unfortunately I was wrong I was barely at nose to eye contact with him. But unfortunately I lost my footing and was on the point of falling backwards. But I felt Gaara's hands snake around my waist and my hands clasp onto his shirt. With force I pulled myself to him and came crashed my cheek onto his chest. I stood there for a while scared on the thought I nearly fell and the fact that I felt so protected in Gaara's warm and strong arms. I looked up to see that he was looking at me and then I felt his hands tighten around my waist and felt my hands clench harder to his shirt. The bloold under gaara's arms burned with the electricity that flooded through my blood. Wait, in his arms!

"You ok?" he said with eyes full of care and kindness. But coming back to reality I instantly shoved myself out of his arms hoping that no one saw what had just occurred between me and Gaara. But as I looked around Ino had her mouth hung open and Temari was shocked as well. Thankfully Kiba wasn't around or I'd never hear the end of this.

"Thanks Gaara" I said looking down shielding my face from him with my violet bangs.

At that I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to his beautiful desert blue eyes. He was still so close that I felt the heat of his skin radiate off his body onto mine. The hand that was on my shoulder slowly ran down my arm and stopped at my elbow only to hold it. The path that his hand took left my arm still tingling from his touch along with the boiling blood that his touch left me.

"You sure you're ok? You're really red" he said while tilting to get a better look at me.

"Yeah it's just the fact that I feel really embarrassed" well that's just part of it.

I slowly walked back to Temari and Ino hoping that they wouldn't mention anything to Kiba or anyone else, even me.

I stood looking down at the floor not wanting to look up to see Gaara or anyone else at this point. I finally looked up when I heard a car park and the one voice I wanted to hear really badly at this moment.

"Hinata, why so down?" I heard Kiba say as he joined me by my side.

"Nothing just really glad you showed up" I said looking to him giving a smile actually feeling calm.

He gave me a smile back and quickly came back from behind me and pushed me back to the crowd. As I finally cheered up I saw that Sasuke was there too. Since when did he get here? He was looking towards Gaara and he was staring at me. I felt my cheeks go red on the fact that he was still looking at me.

"Hey you alright Hinata" I heard Sasuke said as he approached me and took hold of my forearms.

I nodded feeling Gaara's stare intensify, at this point if his eyes had lasers it would have gone right through me by now.

After a while we all went inside to the diner and sat at a huge table which sat all eight of us. I sat at the edge with Kiba next to me and Temari right in front of me. At the other edge was Gaara looking uninterested in being here as before with his brother right in front of him. Sasuke was directly in front of Naruto and Ino on the opposite side as Kiba.

We started talking about our first day of classes and the teachers that we got. By the look of it, most of my teachers were pretty difficult but made the class really enjoyable so hopefully I would like the class. The only one that they said I would problems with would be with kakashi due to his rigorous teaching but they said that I'm material isn't that hard so I was glad of that.

We all ordered what we wanted and messed around with Kiba saying that if any waitress was hitting on him today, but unfortunately our waitress changed shifts with a waiter but yet we continued to mess around with that. The whole time I noticed that Sasuke hasn't changed and wondered why he and I weren't close friends as kids. As a little girl I thought he was unapproachable but in reality it's just his appearance that makes it seem that why because he is really fun and easy to talk to. But the one thing is that Gaara didn't seem to be enjoying himself he was always looking around and not wanting to talk to anyone or if not he would talk to Kankuro when he wasn't busy talking to us.

After a while we were finished and soon we left. We were already leaving when…

"You whore!" I heard a girl say. I honestly disregarded it until I felt something tug at my arm and yank me back. "Why are you walking away from me?"

I looked to see who it was and was faced to face with green orbs, the eyes of the one girl that I couldn't stand at all, Sakura. And by the way her eyes were as menacing as that of a demon she was really mad at me.

"What did I do?" I said with a somewhat fear in voice.

"You know exactly what you did." This time she was yanking onto my shirt.

"No I don't" I said trying to show how scared I was. But her grip loosened as she was being pulled away by Sasuke and Gaara as well while Kiba was shielding me from the pink haired menace.

"Don't you know that I'm his girlfriend!" he said pointing, kind of, to Sasuke as Gaara let go.

"What I didn't know"

"So you'd figured that he was single and you'd start flirting with him?"

"No I was just trying to be his friend"

"Yeah right!" at that she grabbed Sasuke's face and forced a kiss onto his lips but he quickly pulled away. "see he's mine!" she broke out of Sasuke's grasp and came over to me with one hand ready to make close contact with my face. "I'll make sure you won't forget that" as she closed the small distance between her and me.

PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW


End file.
